2019 Hypothetical Atlantic hurricane season
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was a somewhat below-average Atlantic hurricane season. While it produced 13 tropical cyclones, 10 of them became named storms, and only 3 became hurricanes. The strongest and only major hurricane of the season, Hurricane Gabrielle, became the first major hurricane to strike the island of Tobago, while hurricane-force winds affected Trinidad for the first time in history as well. Tropical Storm Humberto was the farthest south-developing tropical cyclone in the Atlantic, at 5.9 degrees north, breaking a record set by Hurricane Isidore of 1990. No tropical cyclones made landfall in the United States at hurricane strength for the first time since 2015. Systems Tropical Storm Andrea On February 20th, an extratropical cyclone formed east of Bermuda. The cyclone moved northeast and gradually lost its frontal characteristics. A subtropical depression formed on February 22nd. Deep convection formed the next day as the depression strengthened. It was upgraded to Tropical Storm Andrea on February 24th while it was around 200 miles north of Bermua. Despite water temperatures near 16 °C (60 °F), Andrea kept tropical characteristics for another 40 hours before it began to weaken. As it looped southwest, then southeast, Andrea reached peak intensity with winds of 50 mph on February 25th at 10:00 UTC before it began to weaken, losing tropical characteristics on February 26th and transitioning to an extratropical cyclone while moving north towards Iceland. Upon formation as a subtropical depression on February 22nd, Andrea became the second known subtropical or tropical cyclone to form in the month of February, the other being a tropical storm in 1952. It was also the first named storm to form in the month of February since the rotating naming lists were introduced in 1980. Tropical Storm Barry A tropical wave in the eastern Caribbean began to show signs of moderate to strong convection. The NHC designated the system as Potential Tropical Cyclone Two on June 30th. Further development caused the cyclone to be upgraded to Tropical Storm Barry early on July 1st. Moving generally westward, Barry strengthened slightly due to lack of wind shear and moderate amounts of atmospheric moisture. On July 3rd, Barry reached peak intensity with winds of 65 mph and a minimum barometric pressure of 990 mbar. Barry made landfall on Jamaica shortly after attaining peak intensity. Gradually weakening as it moved over the island, Barry continued northward and made another landfall in western Cuba. Both islands felt heavy rainfall and gusty conditions, which killed none but caused $12 million USD in damages due to strong wind gusts and mudslides. Barry weakened to a tropical depression as it exited the Cuban coast, and wind shear started to weaken the storm further. By July 5th, Barry had become enveloped by a layer of dry air, and it started to dissipate as it drifted towards the Gulf coast of the United States. The storm was unrecognizable by July 6th as its remnants produced some scattered rainstorms in Alabama, Mississippi, and the Florida Panhandle. Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons